itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Conwy Beesbury
History Conwy Beesbury was the fourth born son to Lord Ronald Beesbury and his wife Malora. His family consisted of his parents and older brothers: Kennet, Quincy, and Lyndie. Being that he was the fourth son, Lord Ron never saw fit to teach Conwy Lordly skills and as a result he never learned to read. Instead, Conwy enjoyed more free time than his brothers, which he would often spend in the yard, training with the Master-Of-Arms of HoneyHolt, Ser Rodnee. It was Ser Rodnee who taught Conwy how to fight, his weapon of choice being a club, which he proved very proficient with. He even had his own custom club made, with a thin handle that gradually thickened to the top, which was rounded off. Of course, fighting was not the only thing that Conwy spent his time doing. He also began a lifelong love of falconry after being gifted one by Maester Creeger. He proved to have an amazing bond with the bird, being able to command it unlike most had ever seen. Of course, Conwy did not spend all his time by himself. He spent many happy years with his older brothers. Being the he was the youngest of his brothers he would often take a back seat in the more social situations, allowing Quincy & Kennet to take the lead. Soon the four began to take long trips away from home, starting when Conwy was just 12. These trips were where Conwy and his brothers bonded the most. They once attempted to hike all the way to the Trident to find the missing seventh ruby from Rhaegar’s armor, however, they only made it seven miles before they got distracted and began hunting a rather elusive rabbit. They spent three days hunting the rabbit, during which Conwy learned he had much more endurance than his older brothers. At the age of 16 Conwy began learning to brew drinks from the elderly knight and friend of the family, Ser Stackhouse. As with all his brothers, Conwy quickly grew a taste for elaborate drinks and they would often berate the kitchen help for not preparing their drinks correctly, sometimes even doing it themselves. He was also knighted at 16, as all his brothers had been, by Ser Stackhouse. Aside from his adventures outside HoneyHolt, Conwy would have many adventures inside the homestead as well. Whether it was helping the Horse Master Poover confront some Essosi thieves, helping Ser Raymun defend his brother’s small keep from Gold-cloaks (long story), or helping Maester Creeger with one of his “experiments”. The Gold Cloaks Story Ser Raymun is the personal guardsmen to Conwy's father, Ronald Beesbury. Though serving a reach family, Ser Raymun is from The Crownlands, near Cracklaw Point. One day Ser Raymun received a letter from his brother, asking for help in defending their small keep from Goldcloaks, who were working for the corrupt Goldcloaks Commander. Ser Raymun raced to aid his brother, along with Conwy & his brothers, as well as Poover and Ser Rodnee. Uopn arrival, The brothers & company found that Ser Raymun's brother, Meryn, was living in filth. Meryn quickly explained that he had learned of a plot to kill the King and estbalish a new regime, but the Goldcloaks were now being sent by other conspirators in King's Landing to silence him. Raymun and the others agreed to help and later that day clashed with the Goldcloaks. The brothers and company dressed in full knights armor after repelling the attack, Ser Raymun went to treat with the Goldcloak's leader, who revealed it was actually Meryn who was plotting an assassination of the King and that the Goldcloaks had been sent to arrest him. Ser Raymun informed the brothers, Poover, Rodnee, who made a plan. That night they handed over Meryn, trussed and bound before escaping into the night. Fearing that they would also be arrested, the brother decided to burn down Meryn's keep (much to Ser Raymun's dismay, as that was his childhood home). Recent Activity Timeline 350 AC: Conwy is born 357 AC: Conwy is gifted his first pet falcon by Maester Creeger 358AC: Conwy begins fighting with clubs 361 AC: Conwy has his own custom metal club forged 362 AC: Conwy begins going on adventures away from home with his brothers 3366AC: Conwy is knighted & learns to craft drinks 370 AC: Conwy & his brothers help Poover fight Essosi thieves 375 AC: Conwy & his brothers help Ser Raymun fight Goldcloaks 377 AC: Conwy takes on a squire, Axell Flowers Family * Lord Ronald Beesbury (328-Present) * Lady Malora Beesbury (329-Present) ** Ser Quincy Beesbury (346-Present) ** Ser Kennet Beesbury (348-Present) ** Ser Lyndie Beesbury (349-Present) - Ser Conwy Beesbury (350-Present) ** Ser Sterling Beesbury (360-Present) NPC Axell Flowers (Squire) - Gift: Voice Category:Beesbury Category:Ser Category:Conwy Category:Reachmen